


Canvas of Love

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dog Lover, Exotic Dancer, Hip Hop Dancer Levi, M/M, My Art!, Other, Pinning Levi, Sassy Strong Willed Eren, Smut, kiss, more to be added - Freeform, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where no titan dwells, the life of these hero took on an interesting twist and turns for two souls that are so right for each other to become.<br/>One became a male exotic dancer that can entice anyone who gaze upon him while the other became a tattoo artist renowned for his young age to draw something out of this world.</p><p>((Sucking at the summary...So I know I'll alternate it in the future when I got something ok xD work with me here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Hello hello, I know it's been a while. Probably like a month of absent right? For that I am sorry. My mothers ill and my dad is going into surgery and my brothers (fat heads) are taking up most of my time beside work and future classes. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything, so i'll get to the point. I will be focusing all my energy to catching up on some stories. I might not always draw, but when I do. I'll be sure to post it. I'm no longer in the slump so forgive me ok? ^.- you all are my precious darlings and I don't want to lose you. I'm posting Chapter one tonight, but chapter two is close on it's heel. So maybe tomorrow or the next day after that would be when I release it. And as for chapter three it'll be close on that chapter two heel as well. Than I am going to back track and seriously work my magic on these stories. Most of them are like half way done so i'm going to make an effort to finishing it and posting it. Do realize, I'm bound to make mistakes. I am human. My editors makes mistake too, they are also human. If you want to kindly point it out and help us change it than please do so. Don't ride our asses so hard, it makes writing feel like a chore and not something fun. If you read this thank you for taking the time to read it. Means a lot to me. Kudos and comments are always so welcome."

**_Chapter One_ **

**_Finally Found You_ **

****

Levi grunted at the same time as he rolled over to to his side mostly on his belly while his torso remained twisted back when he threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight that slip through his dark curtain inside his bedroom. His pale silver hues looked through slanted lids his eyelashes making the vision fuzzy. From what he can see when he glanced up it wasn’t time for him to get up, but he did it anyway when he rolled over to his other side to sit up properly.

Pushing his bed haired further away from  his eyes he lifted both of his arms up high above his head and gave it a good stretch one by one he pulled his arm to get the kinks out. The second he let his arms drop to his side he glanced over to the small picture portrait he had on his other night stand. In a beautiful picture frame there was a young boy from his dreams or more like his memories from his past life. The boy was smiling right at him through the portrait  his eyes looked bright with full of spirit while showing off some perfectly white teeth through his grin. As always his hair was messy in a cute kind of way. Again and again and again, Levi would see this boy and at first he couldn’t understand why he was seeing some brat he never even laid eyes on before began to haunt his precious little sleep he could obtain. It wasn’t until later on in life as he got older did everything began to fit together like a complicated puzzle piece. When he meet the others he hadn’t been the only one who saw this precious brat..

When Mobilt drew the one he’s been seeing in his dreams or when he spaced out his heart gave a painful clenched to see something in physical form in which he could touch with his hands. It was then and there that he decided this was coming with him. The boy in the portrait had his head tilted to the side in a manner he was being bashful or probably trying to say ‘sorry sorry’ as he scratched his head with the bandage hand he would often bite into. Levi would always pick up that picture every morning bringing it closer to his face and each time he would gaze down at the charcoal painting. It was a pity he couldn’t get him in color, because he remember him in such vivid details like his chocolate brown haired against his bronze skin. Those bright eyes that could draw one in and keep someone like him prisoner. Rather he was happy, angry, or upset those eyes would never dull in its intensity. Levi could always recall how clear his eyes were the teal green that looks like a teal shade of blue as well. It reminded him of those exotic tropical ocean on some faraway island and when the sun began to sink there would be a different kind of color  reflecting off the water in beautiful blends of gold and tints of red. He knows this because he had the pleasure of seeing such a treasure up close in person in his embrace. That brought a smile to his usual stoic expression.

Levi wanted to see him so badly that his thumb traced the boy cheek lovingly that he grazed the portrait boy hair. It was bad enough he had meet Hanji and Erwin in his adolescence years. Hanji still being Hanji by being fucking crazy as ever who wouldn’t stop talking about titans that don’t exist to an Erwin who was a stick of a mud even way back then. That man just ooze seriousness off those shady eyebrows.

“Eren.”

Levi brought Eren photo up to his forehead pressing the cold glass there when he closed his eyes he was making the same vow he did every morning since he got this painting as a keepsake from Moblit. He would find him one way or another he was going to find his past lover and make him his future bride for sure. The promise they made was forever embedded on his skin. Everytime he closed his eyes he could hear Eren's voice calling out to him and when they finally lain together and he succumb to his desire. He couldn’t get the boy looks out of his mind it was for only that one time, but he could remember it as clear as day as if it had just happened yesterday. His long tanned legs wrapped around his waist his long slender fingers entwined with his as he pinned him down. The moment Levi thrust inside his searing heat to the boy hoarse cry from calling out  his name during intercourse. Levi never got tired of hearing Eren whispering his love to him. That night had been magical to him despite it had gone to hell once dawn had approached them. Seeing his lover being killed the next day execution style did something to him and define him even to his new life. At less this time if he ever meet Eren again he would be the one saying the ‘I love you’s’ til death do they parts and even after that he would still say it.  
  


Setting Eren’s picture back beside his nightstand he got up with a tch.

Getting out of bed he started his day with his usual routine which was to take a shit (if he could), shower, brush the dragon out of his cave then wash his face. Of course he ate breakfast as per usual and brushed his teeth again as per usual. There was nothing he didn’t do that was kept on schedule like checking on Isabella who was still on her back or doing some minor tidying before he went out the door for the day.

((Antilles Pink Toe Tarantula))

***

“Kuno, wallet.”

The soft command was meet with the soft rasping sound of claws walking across the hardwood floor. Eren stood there with one leash in hand and in another his headphone he has yet to plug in into his ears. The thirty three inch and a one hundred and twenty five pound hybrid wolf dog came walking back to him with his neon green wallet between his jaw. The way the hybrid looked up to him with expectation brought a small smile to the boy lips.

“Good, boy.”

Eren cooed softly as he took his wallet from the dog mouth when Kuno nose bumped his face Eren bumped his nose right back to him as he quickly stuff his wallet in the back of his short cut off wash jeans.

“Awh, someone is awfully affectionate.”

Eren grab both his furry cheeks to smother Kuno’s nose and lips with gentle kisses, Kuno only responded with gentle long licks to his lips and chin.

“Nnn, fine. We’ll go there first, but don’t let Mrs. Thompson see you sniffing around your girlfriend. She’s still pissed off about the last time you mount her dog.”

The wag of Kuno tail only picked up in speed when Eren clasped his leash around the dog collar. Eren didn’t need to pull him to get the large black dog to follow him out the door, Kuno stayed by his side his head occasionally brushing against his hips or at the side of his stomach. The cool early morning was slowly heating up as the sun rises, once they crossed llth in grand, Eren put in his headphones and played his favorite track, the ipod settled in its case on his arm. Eren glance down to Kuno who looked up to him his tongue lollying out of his mouth in a soft pant.

Eren grinned down at him before giving him the signal, he had a firm hold on Kuno’s leash when he picked up speed.

“Tsk Tsk.”

Kuno picked up the pace the second he heard the gentle signal and kept in stride with him, the large hybrid wolf eyes were set forward his ears up and alert. Eren didn’t have to worry about his dog attacking anyone that he could pretty much let him run without the leash. But, state law required that all dogs were to remain on leash. Unless it was at some dog park that allows no leash in an enclosed fence or inside his loft. But, in his case he tends to let the leash go whenever there wasn’t anyone around him to report his law breaking ass to the proper authority for his dog to have some freedom.

“Tsk tsk.”

Kuno large head would look up to Eren’s face before he took off at normal speed which Eren would follow the black dog at a steady pace.  Between the two it was obvious that the timber wolf was the faster one, but Eren wasn’t that far behind as he picked up the pace so he wouldn’t be the one being pulled by the leash.

That was how their days started out as the two would go running early in the morning before the heat could kill them off later in the day from dehydration. Every morning they would stop by Kuno’s girlfriend house on the way into work. And once Kuno got his fix of sniffing around the female dog they would head over to the Titan Coffee Shop for their usual breakfast. Depending on their case if they had been running late or they were just in the mood for one of Marco’s famous breakfast muffin.

****  


Feeling the sweat sliding down his temple down to his collar that was secured around his neck the day was starting out great.  His heart was pounding to the fast tempo of his music, his breathing was even that was slightly heavy when they made it to Mrs. Thompson newly installed fence. He let Kuno do his sniffing around while he catch his breath and wiped his sweat off his face with the lime green sweatband he wore around his wrist. He even wiped his fingerless gloves on the front of his jeans to ignore the moisture what was clearly on the palm of his hand. It was better to wear gloves when he held on to a leather rope leash he picked out to match the custom made collar he made for him a few month back.

“Doesn’t look like your girlfriend is out, Kuno.”

Kuno pressed his nose in between the fence bars and gave it a gruff like noise that blew his lips of his fangs for just a second before he opened his mouth to pant with his tongue lollying out from the front.

“Awh, baby I know you want to see her. But, she’s not out yet.”

Eren cooed to the large beast who gave a sharp bite to the fence bars as if in retaliation.

“Ah...Kuno no, don’t do that. I still have a traffic ticket I haven’t even paid for yet. I so don’t need another case right now.”

Eren told him as he gently pulled on his dog leash to pull him back, but like every dog has their stubborn streak and Kuno clearly had his this morning when he pulled Eren forward when Eren wanted to go back.

“Awh, come on baby, I’ll buy you a doggy muffin would that make you happy?”

Eren asked as he stopped his tugging to bend down to hug his furry canine. The dog turned to face him licking his face that Eren tilted his head back to keep his mouth from being licked to death.

“I’ll get the jumbo size one and during our lunch break we’ll come see your girlfriend again.”

Kuno let out a whimper like sound that broke Eren’s heart, his love machine of a doggy was just so cute when he’s whiney. If that didn’t struck a core in his dog loving heart than nothing would as he snuggled the soft hearted beast.

“We’ll come back, let’s go.”

Eventually Kuno did leave his post to go with Eren which Eren kept to his word as soon as their morning run was over. The promised treat was given to the hybrid from Eren’s hand it was like he had forgotten his little heartbreak to lick at Eren crumbed hand.

“Sticky.”

Eren couldn’t help, but giggle as he tried to remove his hand to only have Kuno follow the limb back to him to lick at it more.

“That’s all of it, Kuno. There isn’t any more.”

Kuno had pressed his nose into the palm of his hand and gave it another long lick that had Eren laughing.

“Kuno get down.”

Eren moved his licked hand to place it on top of the dog head,

“Your claws is digging into my thighs again.”

Eren murmur when he looked down to his slightly pink scratched skin.

‘He’s due for another clip..’

Eren thought as he lifted his face to met Kuno long tongue to his face, Eren actually rolled his eyes. Of course he would still beg if he can still smell some tasty treat on him.

_“Platz.”_

The second he utter that command, Kuno got off him to sit down by his feet.

“Good boy.”

Eren took his spare napkin to wipe at his hand and the excess saliva that still felt sticky on his cheek. Eren happy grin was still radiant on the young adult face, Kuno just sat there looking eager for another command or perhaps a treat to go with it.

“You’re so silly.”

Eren got up and out of his chair which he had to bend over to untie Kuno’s leash from the chair leg he had been sitting on. The gentle jog only made Eren sweat more he may not like feeling so sticky, but the workout always made him feel good about himself. Especially when Kuno looked so happy to go for any type of run or walk activity for that day.

By 7:25am Eren stood outside of Freiheit Tattoo with his faithful companion at his side. His keys gave to a soft jingle as he insert the key into its destine hole. He gave it a quick twist to his wrist springing the lock free from its confinement. Walking in he easily unclasp Kuno from his leash before strolling over to the alarm system to cut it off before the warning beep turned into the screeching noise of a banshee screaming.

Eren dropped his key into bowl of his office, Kuno stayed outside his workplace door as always, where Eren gets his clients art done. Eren did his normal routine by removing his headphones and placing them on top of his drawer while his ipod was hooked up to one of the many ipod speaker that was within his shop. Eren had changed his playlist so it would suit the taste of his shop better than what he had been listening to on his way here. Hip hop was great, but the lyrics may scare potential clients so he made anything he listen inside the store without any lyrics to it. It was a great way to be motivated if he had some music to get his mojo flowing with his creativity.

Picking up one of the tennis ball that was in his workstation he tossed it out to see Kuno chase after it. Eren followed him out so he could turn everything on before his coworker came walking in through those glass door. Kuno would occasionally bump his ass with the ball until he took it away and toss the yellow tennis ball into some far corner of the shop. By eight fifteen two of his co worker came in holding up two bags. Armin set it aside to give Eren a good morning hug that came with a few greeting kisses.

“Hey, Ar. Mika.”

Mikasa took her turn to get in her morning squeezes.

“Morning, Eren.”

**  
**  


Eren glanced at the two bags before his eyes landed back on a pair of bright blue eyes.

“What’s in the bag? Is it for the shop?”

Eren asked, before he could even bend over to pick it up Kuno had pressed the ball right in the middle of the crack of his ass again. It gave Armin enough time to snatch the bag away from Eren’s curious fingers.

“Nope, it’s not. This is for the thing we were talking about earlier.”

“Earlier?”

Eren repeated,

“Don’t tell me you forgot, Eren. I was really looking forward to this.”

Eren looked away trying to recall what they had talked about earlier that was suppose to be happening today, but all he got was a blank slate of the to do list. All he could remember was giving Kuno a bath, cleaned his ears and rubbed his belly until his legs kicked like crazy with Armin beside him talking.

The way Eren must have looked must had given him away when Armin released a loud sigh that spoke in volume to Eren that said ‘I knew it’.

“Oh, Eren...I knew I shouldn’t have asked you that when you were playing with Kuno… It’s like everything I say goes into one ear, but never comes out the other. Especially when all you hear is your dog panting for air and having one of those shaking dog collar syndrome.”

Eren gave a soft childish look of remorse as he scratched the back of his head the fingerless gloves he had been wearing were gone.

“You make it sound so dirty, Ar. I didn’t forget.”

Eren told him to save his own face in front of the blonde with the all seeing eye.

“Really? Than, what was I talking about last week, hmm?”

The blonde purred as he caress the three braids that were on one side of Eren’s head. The new look suited him since Armin could see more of his face that way unless he clips it back or wear one of those strange headbands.

 Eren looked nervously to Kuno who dropped the ball at Armin’s feet.

“Uhh...let’s see…Um...We were going out some where?”

Eren replied that ended in a question.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

Armin pointed out as he poked out his bottom pierced lip out to Eren showing his own little pout.

“....We were going somewhere....to do something.”

Eren replied back it was so obvious he was just grasping at straws at this point to see if he was right or getting close to the mysterious objective.

“That’s too vague, Eren. Tell me what do you think we were going to do, hmm?”

Eren had the look of surrender waving his flag that he didn’t know.

“Fine, you win I was too preoccupied scratching his belly to listen...what were we doing?”

Eren asked folding his arm looking slightly angry because he hated losing to anyone more than anything.

“Uhhh.”

Armin replied tilting his head back as he made an exaggeration sound.

 

“ Eren. I swear. For that you’ll get a penalty.”

Eren resisted the urge to shudder,

“What? Why a penalty?

Eren asked it couldn’t have been that bad for him to forget to get the penalty game right?

“We’ll talk about it later, just know your ass is mine tonight.”

“Mnnn..”

Eren reluctant noise came back to Armin from the back of his throat before he cast his pleading stare to Mikasa who only shook her head. It was clear she couldn’t help him when Armin was in that set of mood.

The whimper the brunet had made had Kuno pushing his wet nose onto Eren’s exposed thigh sniffing at the rose covered thigh before Eren felt the wet lick slide across his hairless skin.

“...I wish you could help me, Kuno.”

Eren murmur bitterly, all of Armin so called penalty’s were always unpleasant for him one way or another because it usually means that if it something he wanted. Armin would torment him by flashing it in his face before taking it away from him. It was pure torture. If there was a saying that fit Armin perfectly than he would be the master of the art of stealing candy from a baby.

“I wished I had paid more attention..”

Eren groaned letting his fingers went on top of Kuno’s head to scratch him behind the head and at the back of his ears.

“Oh, it’s not going to be that bad, Eren. So stop your moping.”

“You always say that.”

The brunet retorted as he moved away from his current spot to follow Mikasa and Armin into the break room.

“Did anyone brought in grocery? Sasha ate our last hot pocket.”

Mikasa was the one to turned around,

“I did, but it’s in my car.”

“I can get it, is it unlock?”

Mikasa tossed her key to him,

“No, the alarms on though. I’ll help in just a sec.”

Eren caught the key on the fly as he smiled a little,

“Don’t sweat it, I got an extra paw to help me out. Hey, Ar I need you to put in an order for me.”

Armin looked up after pouring his hot coffee in his coffee mug that said ‘Classy Sassy & a bit Smart Assy.’

“What’cha need?”

“I need more hello kitty ink, Copper feel, afterbirth Orange, Junkie, Purple fiction, and Barry white. All my other inks are fine, but those I’m running low on. Think you can get ‘em ship in a day or two?”

 

Armin poured his cream and sugar inside his coffee before he stirred it with a little stick,

“It’ll cost more for the next day shipping, Eren. Are you sure we won’t be tapping into the budget like we did last month?”

Eren bit his lower lip a little,

“I think we’ll be okay if I get another client to pay off the expense… If not, I’ll tap into my own saving funds to pay for it out of pocket. It’s just that those colors are real popular with the female clients…”

Eren told him and at any case it shouldn’t really be a problem, their business had been doing well for a few years now. It was just that things had been a bit shaky with money as of late due to his mother hospital bills and Kuno’s surgery.

“Hmm...You know I can pay for it out of pocket if you want, Eren. I don’t mind.”

Armin had the money it’s not like he was flaunting his wealth in Eren’s face, but Eren never took the easy way out. Due to his principle he just couldn’t accept hand out like what he was doing.

“Nah, it’s cool. I figure we could do a little business advertisement anyway.”

Mikasa looked up with mild interest that matches the look Armin gave when he tilted his head back a little.

“If it’s another dog talk show, Eren. I’m flushing all of your nail polish down the drain.”

Eren laughed out loud,

“No. It’s not actually. I thought we can do some advertisement in the park, but we can discuss that more when we have our meeting at twelve.”

Eren replied before he gave them a fleeting wave of his hand so he could leave the two in the break room tapping his thigh with his hands, Kuno followed him wordlessly as they went to Mikasa car to unload a few things.

Thanks to Sasha, they had to have a kitchen in the shop stocked with food in the cabinets and the fridge. And since hiding stash goods in one drawer wasn’t enough, they had to please the scavenger with what they could offer to the woman. Which wasn’t much if she could wolf down their food supply in just a week and not a months time.

At less Sasha was considerate enough to pay half of it with her food stamps (he didn’t know she had one until recently) so their was plenty to go around when she and Connie split the bill for it. Every now and then Eren, Mika, or Armin would help keep it looking full just so they didn’t feel the burden of stocking them everytime they run low. Eren’s only peg was that whatever they buy they must eat before it grows bad. Eren’s doesn’t believe in wasting food and Sasha helps clear all that when she eats.

Grabbing as many as he could, Kuno grabbed a bag from the car and followed after Eren with a gallopy step. Once they got started it only took them two and a half trip to get everything inside and with Mikasa and Armin putting it up. The job itself was fast, just in time for the two goofy couple to come walking in through their shop door.

Connie and Sasha were holding hands as they walked in, the long haired brunette was waving her arm to her co-workers lounging in the break room.

“Good morrrrnning~”

The trio looked up to the great ball of sunshine with welcoming morning on all three accounts they were just pacing themselves until nine o’clock came rolling in and Eren had to retreat to his work station. When Kuno followed he stopped just right out his door before laying his big body down to the side of one door, his large head resting on his forepaw.

Armin was at his desk making phone call for supplies that needed to be order to dealing with various sales representative who wanted to sale their products to some local business company. Armin was like the brain of this operation he keeps track of the budget and gets killer deals on the latest equipment. Of course, he had his license for tattooing, but he doesn’t use it unless they were short on staff or needed the practice.

As for Mikasa she was in the same position as Eren who have their license for body piercing/and or tattoo. They solely tend to work on body art/branding than they do piercing unless a client asked for them.

Connie and Sasha did all the piercing when the two artist could not and they tended to be the one to educate potential or actual clients of what their shop was all about, how to tend to their newly decorated skin and then some.

As for Kuno, well Kuno was just Kuno he was either lying down, begging for snacks, or con Eren into play with him between meeting/clients. But, most of all Kuno was the guard dog that kept everyone safe so if a client acted a fool or threaten anyone inside this shop especially Especially the owner. Than Kuno would show his teeth and get them kicked out as professionally as his training would allow him.

So in a way everyone had their roles and they were all comfortable with their assigned jobs. They even do something extra since they didn’t have a goffer to assist them to run errands, so if one wasn’t doing anything in particular than that person was the ‘it’ person to get lunch and what not.

The doorbell to their shop rang and it was officially working hours for Freiheit Tattoo to be in business.

***

Levi strolled into his dance studio that consisted of a room being in black and silver. The room itself was modern with little furniture and a small fridge for his use. There was nothing inside his dance studio that was out of place and everything was spotless to Levi’s silver blue gaze. With all the mirror in this place he felt like he was in some sort of fun house, but since the purpose of the mirror was to help him. He can get over it setting his bag down he got changed right then and there.

Once he was equipped in his workout clothes he did his usual inspection of the place his first order of business was the floor than the mirrors, before checking the last thing on his list which was the dancing pole itself.

There was nothing on it not even a finger smudged could be detected on the stainless steel metal. Not like their would be one considering he wiped it down last night before he left.

With  a satisfied look he could finally get started on his dance routine with music on and blasting through the sound speakers he returned to the center of the room just a few inches away from the pole itself.

He started off with some warming exercise to loosen him up for the true activity to begin. His warming exercise were always different never the same. It often alternate by weeks or days depending on his mood. It also helped him to come up with new ideas to perform for the shitty people who threw their money at him when he sale them fantasy for their filthy mind.

Levi kept his mind from ever going down that route as he reached for his toes and wiggle them, the black nail polish catching some light as he did so. His toe nail polish was just as perfect as his finger nail polish. He didn’t necessarily care for painted nails, but Hanji and Isabel think it would look good on him with his rock like appearance.

With his hair falling into his eyes he sat back up so he could release what breath he had sucked in out. The air he blew tickle his bangs up until it fell where it went down he was already moving into a different position as he shifted his long legs to the side so he could do a proper split without cracking his balls in two.

He always thought of himself pretty damn flexible, but even he needed to do these kind of stretches or risk straining shit that didn’t need to be strained. Once his body was loose and ready he get off the floor to walk around the pole that was mounted from floor to ceiling.

 

Placing both his hands on the pole he stuck his chest out while lifting one of his legs up to wrap the back of his knee around the pole. The foot that was planted on the ground slowly lifted up so he was standing on the tip of his toes. His other foot was also pointed downward with a slight curve to it as a reflex for what he was about to do. The fitted yoga pants he was wearing clung to his ass and legs like a second skin while one pants leg remained long, the other one was rolled up a little bit to his calves.

When he looked into the mirror the wife beater shirt exposed his shoulders and arms where multiple of his tattoo could be seen. The black ring around his neck resemble a collar while their was a pair of armlet band on either of his forearm. On his neck he had letters circling around his neck. It was a phrase he spoke to Eren when they became one. Everything else was just something that came to mind like the skull on his shoulder and a clock that represented time on his arm. It had the zodiac symbol circling the roman numeral numbers.

****  


On his other arm was that of a tiger in armor decked out in jewels beside that he had the word ‘Liberte down one side while in the center where his groin meet were of chinese character. Last but, not least were a pair of wings on his chest where dual sword cross over and clashed in chains and of course his fingers had tattoos on them as well as his wrist. On his left hand he made it a band that had R E on it. Levi wasn’t just full of tattoo’s he was also full of holes too. His ears, his eyebrow, under his lips his pelvic region, wrist and neck. Not to mention his cock, but who was counting there when he got one on his belly button too. There was even a piercing on his nose too, if he looked at himself he wasn’t all that bad looking at all.

  
Hell if he was glad about anything after being reborn into this new era it would be because of his physical physic in the height department. Being a good six foot two inches he was still a big shorter than Mike and Erwin, but even they couldn’t crack shit about him for being a midget any more without his size .

With the room lit by the dark lights it was casting out a sexy atmosphere inside the dance studio. It was the same lightening effect that was used inside that club. The second the new song began to play he was working his way up on the pole itself.

__

_♪ It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out♫_

_♫Even if we only go to my house♬_

_Sip on weezy as we sit upon my couch ♪_

_♬Feels good, but I know you want to cry out♫_

Just like that with little to no effort at all on his part, he just seemed to float up there. His movements were fluid as he flexed his muscles to twist his body around the pole so he was hanging upside down. His thighs gripping the pole tightly.

_You say you want passion, I think you found it_

_Get ready for action, don't be astounded♬_

_♫We switching positions, you feel so rounded♫_

Levi slithered down in a complete erotic sense, it was down slowly and deliberately like a snake. The slide down was smooth as if he was gliding down like a well oiled machine, he made no sound nor was his move jerky from some skidding motion to get down.

_♬Tell me where you want your gift, girl_

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_

_I been feenin,_

_Wake up in the late night♫_

_Been dreamin bout your loving, girl_

__

Levi body undulated in time with the rhythm his pelvis slowly thrusting upward as if he were fucking someone. The way he relaxed his expression to frowning his brows to give that edgy look.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I♬_

_Don't need candles and cake_

_♬Just need your body to make..._

_Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

The raven haired male let his arms fall back so his hand was grasping the pole strongly his body moving in a hypnotic wave to show off his stomach and the sharp v line of his hips. He could see his reflection in the mirror.

_See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10_

_1-2-3 Ding, I got you pinned♬_

_Don't tap out, fight until the end_

_♫Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again_

__

Levi lifted himself up letting the pole go so he was up right up and no longer hanging upside down his black haired settle back on his face than it sticking upward. Levi let himself drop, but stop short from hitting the floor.

_♬We ridin with passion, 'cause it's your birthday_

_♫Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty_

_You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's_

_Just tell me how you want you gift, girl♫_

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_

__

It was so easy to spin at such a low level that his lips barely graze the silver lining of pole as if kissing it his hands were moving in a provocative way he made it a point to glance behind him his gaze sharp and feral as he saw himself in the mirror.

_I been feenin,_

_Wake up in the late night_

_Been dreamin bout your loving, girl♫_

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_

_Don't need candles and cake_

_Just need your body to make...♫_

_Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

_♫Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

Levi smoothly went into a handstand when he leaned back when he was no longer being provocative on the pole with his pierced lips or letting his tongue dip out so he could flash the stud that pierced the middle. Letting his thigh tighten around the pole he lifted himself up yet again, never once did he got off the pole.

_♫First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water,_

_Deep until I know I pleased that body♬_

_Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet_

_♫And make you wanna tell somebody...how I do_

_Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed_

__

Now that he was sitting with his legs wrapped around the pole, invitingly open. He tossed his head back making a pleasurable expression. Levi was just dripping with so much sex appeal that could put anyone into cardiac arrest if one isn’t careful to look away from time to time. (In his case he put several people in the hospital for their transgression that his coworkers literally put a sign outside his stage as a fair warning to his patrons to keep their hands to themselves.)

Levi leaned back to do another one of those headstand, but this time he let his legs fly wide open into a sharp v before closing his legs back around the pole so he was sitting upright to bump and grind his sex on the pole.

_You close your eyes as I impry between your legs_

_♫We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables,_

_Girl, you know I'm only able to please_

_♬Say you wanted flowers on the bed♫_

__

He had to keep in mind to not pop a boner while he was pressing his soft sex against the hard pole. To keep from sporting such a thing he slid his ass to the ground so his ass was actually touching the floor before he let his thighs go relaxed.

But you got me and now it's on again

The raven haired male used everything he got flashing himself of his own skin by lifting his shirt or giving sneak peeks on his lower region.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I♫_

_I been feelin'_

_♫Wake up in the late night_

_Been dreamin bout your loving, girl_

Levi crawled forward away from his pole with him being on his hand and feet where he gave an erotic downward thrust to the ground tossing his head back as he part his lips murmuring something that resembles the lyrics and not something he conjure up when he looked at the filth that looked at him greedily. Even though he was alone and only performing for himself, he worked up quite a sweat when he rolled over and lifted his hips to the air his feet spread apart as he grind into the air.

_♫Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_

_Don't need candles and cake_

_Just need your body to make...♫_

_Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex...Birthday sex♬_

__

Levi moved with the grace of a great feline cat as he rolled around to make his way back up to his pole to finish the last part to this dance since he knows it was coming to a close. Levi did a few spins before he gracefully settle himself on the floor going back into the starting position he done at the beginning. Both his hands were planted on the pole firmly grasping it while one leg was wrapped around the pole while the other was on it’s tippie toes on the floor. He stuck his chest out and kicked back his head before he lowered it to resume that downward look.

Feeling hot and sweaty he gave a silent sigh as he finally let go of his partner to push his haired back. It just showed more of his piercing that litter his face which was in his ears, eyebrows, nose and the bridge of his nose as well. Levi believed in even numbers so each piercing always came with a pair one way or another.

Grabbing a fresh towel he set out last night he scrubbed his face before he brought it around the back to wipe at his neck.

 

“Looking good, Captain.”

Levi turned his gaze to Hanji who walked in with a fresh bottle of water in her hands that was closed.

“Hanji.”

The tall woman smiled to him waving the bottle for him to take as she got closer.

“Someday, I’m going to report your ass for breaking into my studio like this.”

Levi responded in disdain,

“You could of just danced at your house.”

She replied back as she watched the tall captain took the bottle of water, she still couldn’t believe he was the same man who was only five foot two in their previous life. He had been so cute as a shortie, but now that he was a six foot two bastard with the shoe size of ten. She couldn’t exactly make fun of him any more.

“I’m not safe there either if you can pick the fucking lock.”

Levi replied with silent venom,

“Oh don’t be hissy with me after I came here to tell you the good news.”

She told him in a scratchy sing a song voice that makes his ears want to weep in blood.

“The hell are you talking about, shitty glasses.”

“If you keep calling me that I won’t tell you. It has something to do with that boy you’ve been obsessing over.”

Levi head seemed to kick back as his eyes shot right toward her, the water bottle completely forgotten underneath his inspecting gaze.

“Don’t fuck with me about him, Hanji. Say it.”

Levi gave her the look of don’t be bull shitting with him right now since he felt his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Hanji merely gave him one of those sickening cunning look she had when she was associating it with something other than inhuman.

“Remember that rumor about Erwin having a long term lover on the side?”

“What about it.”

“It turns out it to be Armin.”

“Armin.”

Levi repeated the kick surge of hope went straight for his balls and made him seem less breathless. The water bottle he had in his hand dropped to the ground he didn’t give a damn he made a watery mess when he shot his hand forward to grab the back of Hanji head so she was looking right at him.

“Was he with him? Why didn’t that bushy brow tell me anything about him.”

He demanded, he was so close he could feel it. If Armin knows the one he was looking for than he had to meet him.

“Calm your jets, Levi. I hear Armin is coming in tonight to see Erwin. I also heard from the great grape vine that he’s bringing a friend.”

“Is that friend Eren?”

“I don’t know could be anyone. So if he does show up, you better have your best dancing moves out to impress him.”

She replied with a crazy ass grin, Levi scuffed her by releasing the woman’s hair with an irritable tch before rubbing his palm on the pants leg to wipe off her oily feeling hair off his skin.  As much as he didn’t want to do anything for the infuriating man who kept this from him. It was a big night for the ‘Commander’.

Why he had to dance for eyebrows of all people for his birthday was beyond him, but he did however recalled that the man wanted  him to meet someone he became infatuated with. If that someone was really Armin than he had to suck it up and go. If there was a chance that Eren ass would be there than there wasn’t anything on this god loving earth that could stop his ass from not going. Especially if it was a once in a lifetime chance to get to hold that brunet in his arms. Beside if he thought about it logically at less he was getting paid extra to go so in a way it was killing two birds with one stone. Even if that meant that there was going to be in a shit load of a crowd that cramped his style.

“Tch. Cesspool..”

It was all he had to say before he shut down the music to leave his work station to go with Hanji to meet up with the  actual crew for their dance rehearsal for tonight. It goes without saying he was going to be sharp just like any other night.

For Eren, he’ll do absolutely anything to get that boy by whatever means necessary that his eyes took on a more feral glint to them. Even Hanji gave into a secretive smile that gave way into a crackle of a laugh. Nothing could have prepared her for a wet sweaty towel firing at her face much less the ‘shut up, damn Hanji’ that followed after it.

 

Undertakerla: "Chapter two will come out shortly, keep an eye out for it. Actually I made another drawing for Levi because I couldn't decide how I want him. So here's another one with more nose piercings. XD Ao-Haru is a master of creativity with the best of them. Tata~"

 


	2. Within Reach at Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren, relax. I’m not turning you out. Like oh my gawd, where are you getting your info from? Like seriously, Erwin is not a pimp...well not technically anyway.”
> 
> Eren wrapped his arm around his exposed stomach hiding the belly piercing. Armin was not making him feel any better with the whole technicality thing.
> 
> “He’s a pimp. He sales sex.”
> 
> Eren replied to his so called ‘technically’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Working 12 hours cut in to my writing. I hope you like it. Next chapter is Smut chapter. So I hope this would appease you until then. Kudos and comments are welcome."

Eren flipped the light switch off the neon sign light off to say to the others outside that the tattoo shop was no longer open. By the time he turned around Armin was waiting on him with a bag in hand and a small (evil) smile on his pierced lip. The blonde had fixed his haired so that some of his haired was pulled back in thin braided ponytail so he could expose the large open stitch wound tattoo that surround his neck like a permanent sadistic collar of sort.

It was obvious whatever was in that bag was meant for him since it was being held out to him. He glanced down toward the bag and took it with a sigh since he was at the mercy of the great lord almighty Arlert.  With a dejected sigh Eren walked passed Armin to walk into the common restroom that was designated for the staff only to get changed. The second he was inside he started pulling out the things that were inside the bag the first thing he notice was the leather half jacket that stop at someone rib case with a deep U line with clasp like buckles on the sides….

The color itself was bold in red with some black to thrown in with golden buttons, blinking he set it aside to pull out another material out of the bag to see some killer leather shorts he would die to wear. The funny thing is he was actually going to wear it now so would that mean he could die a happy man? The shorts was in that same bold color of  red as the leather jacket. When he pulled out a half muscle fitted top he thought it was the hottest shirt he has ever seen. It looked like a turtle neck shirt that had a collar like clasp around the neck to leave him sleeveless. It would be easy to put on and take off since it resemble like some alternate tube top. Eren obviously couldn’t wait to put it on when he strip down to his socks and undies.

 

The top was easy enough to put on when it had looked so complicated before at first glance, but the leather jacket slipped on him like a pair of silk gloves. The material of the half top felt good on his skin and the jacket itself had a nice weight to it to remind him he wasn’t bare underneath the light fitted shirt. With the zipper up to seal the deal he glanced at the toilet seat that laid out a pair of tight shorts.

Picking up the leather the leather shorts he slipped it up his tone legs to cover the round of his ass the panties he wore made it seemed like he wasn’t wearing any at all when he looked in the mirror. Didn’t feel like he was wearing anything at all which made him wonder if he should go commando.

It wouldn’t be the first time he went underwear less in public before in fact he prefer it that way, but out of some sort of modesty sake he should probably keep some on him tonight. It would raise too many question at the shop if he left his manly panties about for his dog to find it and play it like a rag doll.

That was the last thing he ever wanted when he remember in such vivid detail it had been the black and lime undies he had stashed behind the flower bin. The second Kuno got his muzzle on it he had put his laundry out into full display for his returning customers. Eren felt his cheeks warming and seeing himself in the mirror he was blushing from that moment alone.

“Yeah, definitely keeping the panties on tonight, fellas…”

He dug his hands back into the bag to pull out a pair of knee high, half ankle boots, and some accessories that were questionable to normal society, but to Eren? It was fucking perfect it had the whole bdsm vibe radiating off of it. If he had stop to think for just a moment, he would have question Armin as to see where exactly were they going to have him dressed up like this?

Taking off his socks he slipped on the thigh high and the half boots that came with the outfit. Eren was excited to slip his accessories on and give himself another once over, he has to say. Armin always knew what looked good on him and he was all too eager to be his puppy dog for tonight if it meant he can keep this banging outfit in his closet. Fixing his bangs a little he did nothing to his haired since the half braid complimented his outfit a little too well.

Stuffing his clothes in the bag that had the outfit he was wearing now in he didn’t waste any more time to leave the employee’s bathroom to meet face to face with Armin who was smiling at him.

There Armin was just standing there wearing a completely different outfit from earlier. If Eren was the dominatix of crimson and black, than Armin was Mr. Pink. He totally gave off that visual-kei image like nobody's business that Eren gave an abrupt whistle.

Armin gave him a wolfish grin showing those perfect straight white teeth of his,

“You look’n mighty fine, if I don’t say so myself.”

The blonde blurted out his eyes obviously checking Eren out, in turn the brunet laughed good heartedly.

“That’s because I always looked good.”

Eren replied teasingly, Kuno the loveable K-9 finally made his presence known when he licked the underside of Eren’s palm. Eren glanced down and rub his palm on the husky nose.

“Now, can you please tell me where exactly are we going to have me dressed up like this?”

Eren asked as he continue to softly rub Kuno snout in silent affection he even gave kuno a private smile to see his tail give a playful swag.

“It’s a surprise. Just know it’s for a celebration.”

Armin told him the blonde had a lot of nerves to leave Eren hanging to ponder over his word, Eren obviously thinned his lips thinking Armin was just too sly for his own good.

‘Celebration? Celebration for what…’

***

Levi felt a vein surfacing from the back of his neck at the same time in the way he scrunched his brows downward in a menacing look. Seeing these shit stains half-assed cleaning had him grinding his teeth together in mild irritation. There was no way in hell on god’s loving earth would he stand for this shit. He wasn’t being bitchy because it was the Commander birthday bash. (Like he would give a flying fuck about that ape of a man day of birth despite being mutual friends for the past god only know how many years.) No, what he was being bitchy about was when he saw some idiot dug into his nose and wiped whatever snotty ass booger on to the back of a padded chair when he thought no one was looking. And the thought Eren touching that shit or even him had his boxers wadding up so hard up his ass it gave him the fucking crabs.

If that didn’t grind his gear, than the one who was sweeping all over the place with no order sure as hell did.

“Oi! Are you fucking brain damaged or what? I said sweep from the god damn corner to the center you stupid Numbnuts. And you! Clean that fucking chair or I’ll make you eat everything with that shit.”

The captain wasn’t just barking orders he was dishing out some serious corporal punishment, he may not like to touch people or be touched, but considering he was wearing gloves he made an exception. When words doesn’t suffice then physical counter measure was needed to get his point across effectively.

Hanji hid behind the bar skillfully the second a body flew on top of her counter top, when she finally popped up from behind the bar like a weasel she tsked at Levi.

“Levi if you keep doing that we’ll be short on staff again. Look, see your cadets is making up for which these newbies lacks.”

Hanji tried to coo the irritable male while at the same time pull the scared male off her marble counter tops. The second Levi piercing gaze shot her way she just lifted her hands up in faux pretense of peace and do no harm.

“I’m just saying, Levi. And besides, you have to get ready. You’re the star attraction for the birthday boy.”

 

She grinned,

“I’ll get ready the second these childish fucks knows how to fucking clean properly.”

  
“Now, now. You got your squad to take care of all that. We’ve only got an hour left before this place is packing so get ta’ steppin’ you know you wanna look good for you know who if he shows up..”

Hanji reminded him pointedly with that damn creepy smile of hers.

Levi hated the way she used ‘ta’ when she’s talking to him. It made her sound weird, but considering she’s ranked higher on the employee list than him he couldn’t exactly tell her off the way he wanted to unless it was outside of work. For now he decided to do what she wanted and go get his ass in gear. Only because the prospect of Eren even showing up made him want to dress down for this shitty event to get his bright eye brunet to look at him (that is assuming he would look the same from his previous life). Glancing over to Eld who gave him a nod or Petra who gave him a wave, he figured he could leave all the cleaning details to them while he got changed.

“Don’t let them go anywhere near my stage. It’s already cleaned and sterilized to my standard.”

The squad knew the rule when it came to Levi’s personal stage, it was off limit to anyone, but him and if anyone forgot about that tad bit rule. They were meet by Levi’s size ten shitkickers or his fists if they were covered. Seeing Levi retreat to his changing room they all knew the man was going to put on his own birthday suit. Words travel quickly among the grapevines, tonight might actually be the night corporal finally get that stick out of his ass.

***

Armin parallel parked on a street a few blocks away from some flashy building that was lighting up a whole block they were about to go into. At less that was what he thought they were about to go into considering everywhere he looked seemed closed or deserted except a few motel rooms that were packed to the brim Hell screw the motels the street itself was packed with cars that Eren turned in his seat the second Armin cut off the engine. He can see lines of people lining up outside of a flashy looking building when he was stepping out of the car.The club music from where he was standing was loud with a strong bass that trembled his heart. Hell he could make out a woman's voice singing over it every now and then that was how clear he can hear it from where he was.

“A night club?”

Eren asked as he followed after Armin who had a bit of a swag to his hips like he was some model on the runway.

“Something like that.”

The answer itself was vague, but it was enough for Eren to clue him in that they might be here to drink and get loose tonight for whatever celebration his friend had in stored for them. Midway of crossing the street to that flashy looking building his curiosity got the best of him.

“So why exactly are we here, Ar? Are we dancing or something or getting face drunk? Because I’ll tell you now, we’ve got work in the morning. Or at less I do.”

Armin tilt his head back and gave an airy laugh,

“Perhaps a little bit of both. I just want you to meet someone is all. It’s a guy I’ve been fucking for the last three months.”

Eren almost stumbled in his steps at Armin blunt speaking.

“....Your lover? But isn’t he a pimp or something?”

Eren responded with disdain he had stop walking all together not giving a damn where he stopped at.

“Wait, you’re not going to pimp me out right? I mean I know I pissed you off more times than I can chew, but ah. I can’t-”

Armin shushed Eren by putting his finger to his lips.

“Eren, relax. I’m not turning you out. Like oh my gawd, where are you getting your info from? Like seriously, Erwin is not a pimp...well not technically anyway.”

Eren wrapped his arm around his exposed stomach hiding the belly piercing. Armin was not making him feel any better with the whole technicality thing.

“He’s a pimp. He sales sex.”

Eren replied to his so called ‘technically’.

“He sales fantasy. Not sex. If they want to fuck they can fuck on their own time, but this place has a strict policy for stuff like that so it doesn’t happen with their employees.”

Eren gave an unbelievable laugh that says he isn’t convinced.

“Look we’re just here to have fun and meet my boyfriend.… If he isn’t good for me you can kick him in the coconut and we’ll run for it.”

Eren actually entertained that thought to Armin’s humor,

“So you’re saying he has a large sac.”

“Ehe, he got the D to back up those nuts too.”

Eren actually smiled a little who would have thought Armin was a D man and not an A man.

“Than we should have brought Kuno with us…he’s always eager for a good chew toy.”

“Animals slash Pets aren’t allowed unless it’s services animals for the disabled.”

Armin told him with a roll of his pretty blue eyes, he made a grab for Eren’s hand and laced his fingers in his own so he could pull him forward.

“But, for real Eren stop worrying. Can’t you do this for me? Pretty please? At less I’m not trying to hook you up with someone again.”

Armin told him, of course he was speaking a little white lie, but Eren doesn’t need to know that.

“Ugh, don’t. I can’t stand the thought of hooking up with just anyone…”

After Jean betrayal he had sworn off sex for some time and even when he was in the mood to get his freak on. He only had his hands and a drawers full of toys to comfort his nights to satisfy his needs. He would never forgive Jean for cheating on him with some skanky ass freckled face bitch in their bed. He would rather eat glass than to date his ass again after what he just did to him. Not only did he damage his ego, but he shredded his pride and did a permanent scarring in relationship of any sort of intimate kind.

“Which is why we are here to get me laid instead. Erwin had been a bad boy for neglecting my asshole for this long due to his so called ‘work’.”

Eren felt his cheeks warming a little when Armin spoke like that especially when he had a thing for dirty talking.

“You just got horny didn’t you?”

Eren glanced away from Armin teasing,

“I didn’t.”

 

Armin blew air from his nose.

“Little liar, you want someone cock in your asshole too. I bet you want to scream like a filthy little slut, don’t you?”

Eren covered his motherfucking ears.

“Shut up, Armin. You know I hate it when you do that to  me.”

The blonde just laughed at him,

“You’re so easy to tease. Better tuck in your boner. People like these tends to like fucking in every corner or hidden spots in this joint. Maybe you’ll get lucky if you bend over and shake that ass.”

Eren did the ‘lalala’ tune on him so he couldn’t hear him anymore by the time they reached the door. Armin had skipped the line to go straight into the front. Eren just followed him along like the puppy he was as he listen to Armin talk to some muscle bound bouncer.

“Hey, I’m Armin the Commander is expecting me.”

Armin told him with a sweet tone, the bouncer gave him a once over and dismissed him with a eye roll.

“Sure he does, blonde just like everyone else who’s in line. Not get back there like the rest of them, shorty.”

The bouncer practically sneered at him.

Eren narrowed his eyes on the bouncer no one talk to Armin like that no one. Just when he step up to show this punk ass some manners Armin threw his arm out to stop him. Armin was still wearing that sweet smile, but his eyes weren’t fooling anyone. Even the bouncer took a step back when he pulled out his cellphone to hit speed dial number 29. Whoever he was calling didn’t waste time to pick up as Armin spoke into the phone.

“Hey, Baby. I’m at the front door, but your doggy won’t let me in. I even wore my best birthday suit for the birthday boy.”

Armin practically purred into the phone after a few silent seconds on his part he was handing the phone over to the bouncer.

“Your boss wanna talk to you.”

Was all Armin told him, before Eren snatched his attention.

“Wait? today’s his birthday? And what’s this commander business?”

“It’s my daddy kink for him, and yeah it is. I’m his birthday present so you don’t need to give him anything. I plan on snatching him away for the night inside this club hotel.”

Eren let out one of his infamous ‘huh’ tone.

“Hotel?”

‘So he is a fucking pimp after all.’

Eren thought pointedly he was so going to kick his coconut shell in…

Armin on the other hand pointed to the club they were standing in front in he could practically hear Eren’s thoughts inside his own head.

“Don’t you think this place is a little bit too big to be just a normal night club. They have private hotel room that are reserved only. Don’t worry I pulled some strings to get you your own room. So you can drink until you drop. And for the record he’s not a pimp. Do you honestly think I’ll share him with some other bitches and hoes? I don’t think so all that dick he got strap between his legs belong to me.”

Eren looked at him with slight awh,

 

“So you made him exclusively yours is that it.”

“Never underestimate the Alert network my friend, I’m good at what I do.”

“Don’t I know it..”

Armin turned around to take his phone back with a devilish smirk on his innocently cute face of his. The bouncer himself was no longer wearing a cock  on his shoulder who lost a pair or two from how pale he looked.

“Y-you can go in sir, I’m sorry for my rudeness.”

He said with such shaky forcefulness

“Hmm.”

Armin didn’t dignify him with a response as he pulled Eren alongside him. Eren was at awe at how well this place was put together. The theme itself was modern and sleek with high tech technology.  The light itself was providing one hell of an exotic feel to the place that it gives people the deep impression of some sensual fantasy theme of the dark kind. The water fountain was far too big to be real that lit up haunting the color reflecting off the water changes in time with the lights over head. It was pretty damn impressive really that Eren felt like a tourist from a whole new world setting. It was strange that this kind of place and this sort of atmosphere was sort of his thing. If he thought that was impressive there was no words for what he saw next that had a wall mounted full of alcohol of the various kind. Like holy shit he got so distracted in his awe(ism) that he lost track of Armin for only a moment.

Armin had came back to him to grab his hand, to lead him through the crowded bodies that were bumping and grinding against each other. If Eren didn’t know better this place sort of resembles an orgie and he couldn’t help grimacing at them.

“Up here, Eren.”

Eren made a noise in the back of his throat that he heard him, his bright eyes glanced away from the people he made eye contact with. Eren knew what they wanted and he wasn’t giving them an inch to drag him down with them.

Having gone up the stairs they had passed by two pairs of bouncers on the way up from the bottom Armin spoke to them. They gave him clear passage with him and on the top landing they spoke with another pair who pointed them to a VIP section. Eren let his curious eyes wander until his eyes landed on one hellva good looking blonde. Those navy blue eyes looked at him and he felt his own heart dropping to the floor.

The way he stood up was all smooth with a roll of those broad shoulders Eren couldn’t help the way his his eyes travel up the male tall frame. If he didn’t know better he would have panted or maybe drool a little for this man. He was just that good looking and he knew he was in trouble if he didn’t snap out of it soon. It was just that the way that man  legs were so long it filled out a pair of designer jeans he had seen a few time in a magazine. The brown belt kept his pants up right where they needed to be. The shirt he wore was tight dipping low in a U like fashion it was dark gray with a lighter shade of gray as the u line of the shirt. Man oh man he can see that eight pack a mile away and those man boobs had him wanting to caress it and put his mouth on him. The guy had taste and he was rocking only simple accessories like the light silver chain he wore around his neck and a black formal dress jacket that was left wide open. The cuffs on that jacket were short up his forearm with a slight roll to it. Eren could appreciate his style it was business casual and that blonde knew he was looker by the way his eyes gave him that all knowing look that resemble his own blonde signature looks...

“Oh my, my Commander is always dressing up for a kill isn’t he?”

The way Armin  purred had Eren blinking a few time that he shot his head up from his impressive chest to the man’s face. The deep set of blue eyes were no longer looking at him, but baring down on  his little Armin, his full lips curved into a slight smile. Eren had thought he was good looking with his hair half way gelled back to expose one side of his face while the other half had some sort of swoop into his eyes a little to give him that elegant look.  Add that with his piercing and his own set of tats and you knew up close and personal he was B.B dangerous.

It was all the more Eren glared him down like a cockroach, his little fantasy of the male squash down faster than a trickets dam. Sure he was fucking hot, but when he meet face to face with that scheming playboy made his blood burn hotly. His toes were just twitching in his boots to give him a solid good kick in the groin.

“Armin.”

The deep drawl had a nice bass to it that rolled with some sort of accent that had Eren learn the new meaning to the word eargasm.

‘Oh fuck me...even his voice is fucking unbelievable.’

Eren thought as he watched the two blondes exchanged some serious chemistry that he could not only feel the shit zapping in the air, but could see the sparks light up and fly. The second that man wrapped his long,yet muscled arms around Armin petite frame. The two were locking lips right in front of him. He would bet his own left sac that those two would have fucked right then and there if he had let it . Coughing a little too rudely, it at less brought those two lip lickers back to him.

Armin had to snicker a little before breaking away from Erwin who was reluctant to let him go by the way his strong arms resisted him from going back to Eren’s side.  Seeing his adorable Eren staring his sexy Erwin down despite the height difference between the two was just so cute to him that he wanted to tease them more.

“Hehehe, Erwin baby, this here is my darling Eren that I told you so much about. Eren this is my lover.”

Eren felt a shiver go up his spine no matter how good looking the guy was the man had a pair of chilled eyes. They were deadly lethal with an uncanny intelligence that rivals Armin’s eyes why he hadn’t seen that look in his eyes the first time had beat the hell out of him, but it was no wonder that those two were together. If it were a battle of wits he wonder who would win that battle.  

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eren. I heard so much about you from, Armin.”

Eren resisted the urge to crank his head back instead he watched the way his heavy palm came up to him. He wanted to be civil and give him a handshake is he...it wasn’t going to happen as he forced his head to crack back to stare him right in the eye.

“Nice to meet you too.”

Eren replied, it was too bad this tall blonde wasn’t wearing one of  those ugly as fuck pimp suit for him to call him out on it. Sure, he haven’t heard much about the mystery lover of Armin’s, but when he did listen on those rare few occasion it was never of good standing.

“How lovely, my two babies are getting along fabulously.”

Eren’s eyebrow twitched at that, he knew Armin knew him better than to think he would get along with him just out of the blue like that. He was still having issue of the fact this man was his best friend boyfriend.

“Since you’re finally here how about I get you two something to drink?”

Eren didn’t like his gentleman persona one bit in fact he thought he was being all show to him when he offer him a charming smile after dropping his palm after he had left him hanging. Eren  had that urge to snarl at him or better yet, let Kuno do a number two on that man expensive foot wear.

“I’ll have the usual and as for Eren he likes the kinky pink lips.”

 

Erwin gave a small smile to Armin before he left to go buy them their drinks, the second he was out of ears reach did Eren jump him.

“...I can’t believe you’re fucking a guy like that.”

“True. I don’t usually go for guys like him, but it helps to know he has got the biggest fucking dick I ever had ever seen much less go down my throat. And when he shoves it in my ass afterward? Is fucking amazing.”

Eren gave a hasty swallow,

 

“Oh god.”

 

Armin chuckled softly he knew he did it again by speaking a little dirty to him.

“I know right, maybe you should get laid too.”

Eren rolled his eyes not falling for that tactic.

“I’ll pass. I’m a bit of a bitter in bed anyway.”

He replied off handedly,

“Oh? I can find someone who’s into being bitten, Eren. You just give me the word and I’ll get you someone for you.”

Eren gave a small noise in the back of his throat disgusted with that idea, but happy Armin would do that for him. But, like an ass he gave a far away look turning his head as he done so.

“That’s okay. Your pimp might make me pay for it.”

Armin punched his arm with a hey, but Eren rubbed the sting off with a laugh.

“Is there anyone else I need to meet?”

Eren asked with a smile on his lip he may not like Erwin, but if his friend was happy he’ll bite his pride and suck it up for him. Although having said that if that bastard step out of line and hurt him he was so going to kick his nuts in permanently. He’ll be the no ball wander by the time he gets through with him.

**  
  
**

“A few, but not right now I’m sure you’ll run into them sooner or later. They are friends and colleague of Erwin”

Eren grimaced and didn’t hide it one bit from Armin who shook his head at him. Eren didn’t want to meet them if that were friends with someone who lived his life as a bonafide pimp. No way. He suppose he was just being prejudiced and judgmental and that wasn’t fair for the man Armin had chosen for himself, but he couldn’t help how he felt. Eren knew he was being selfish, but he wanted to keep Armin for himself for a while longer. He actually wanted to be the only one Armin focused on than anyone else.

Does that make him a bad friend to butt in his best friend relationship, ahh this was complicated he thought.

 

“Eren, are you thinking about something pointless. You got that look on your face again.”

Eren quickly averted his gaze, being caught by Armin’s all seeing eyes were just too much to bare when he was up in his feelings.

 

“Awh, is my baby feeling lonely?”

 

Armin wrapped his arms around him pulling the brunet close to his beating heart,

“You know you’re my top priority right?”

Eren felt himself heat up around the cheek area.

“You say that, but I’ve never understood that…”

“You shouldn’t try to understand it, just accept it as is.”

He replied with that angelic smile he liked to use on Eren, before Eren knew what he was up too he felt than heard Eren yelp as he lunged himself at him peppering his cheeks with his kisses. Hearing Eren protesting only made him do it more until he was being lifted off his cute baby Eren.

Stunned he just look down at Eren who looked back at him with wide eyes he should have been the one with the wide eye look as he looked down to their separate bodies, their was definitely an arm around his abdominal keeping him up. The feel was so familiar he glanced back to see a set of blue eyes looking back at him. Armin felt a delicious tingle go up his spine when he saw Erwin giving him that look of pure possession.

Instead of feeling scared he gave him a sly smile that only made the older male eyes darken into something feral. Ahh, he just love getting underneath this specimen skin his cool collective way was totally blown to leave something hot and lethal underneath,

“Well if it isn’t, Commander. Welcome back.”

“I see you wasted in no time on getting it started.”

If Armin had a cat’s tail it would have be swaying lazily to the side right now,

“I don’t have the slightest clue as to know what you’re talking about.”

Armin replied ever so innocently, to see Erwin eyebrow twitch in annoyance he let himself be seated down again, but on the side his lover was occupying in and not his darling Eren.

 Eren wasn’t blind even he could see they worked well together even if he found that man occupation questionable. It still made his teeth on edge, but if Armin wanted to get laid tonight than it was obvious to him that he was the third wheel in this sort of setting.

  
After watching the two blondies for almost an hour, Eren just had to excuse himself from them by using the good old restroom routine to get away from them. Just sitting in the same booth with two sexually charged adults were uncomfortable as hell due to the signal they were giving off. It was obvious that they wanted to lock themselves up inside the nearest locked room available to them.

Being the good friend he so obviously was (even though he was against Armin dating such a male) he left them. Since the restroom itself was a rogue to get out on his own he didn’t quite like being so far up above the drinking dancing lot when all the life of the party was downstairs. If he was going to be here all night he might as well join the party and drink until he dropped or something along those line. It was just that Eren wouldn’t admit to using alcohol to drown out his own misery and the lack thereafter of his own marital status.  

“Life of the party, huh..”

Eren can’t find it in himself to make himself feel excited about anything, he was by no mean a wallflower. He had his fair share of crazy parties and cracking loose when he was younger, but right now? He just felt way too out of place to be provocative much less be the center of attention.

‘My life just going down hill from here isn’t it.’

***

Anxiety pumped his heart making the palm of his hands awfully sweaty that he glared at the moisture with distaste. For the fifth time that hour he wiped it on his black pants legs, for one reason or another. He couldn’t stop the shaking on his left leg the rhythmic tapping of his boots hitting the pavement made the chain that dangle on his side to create some chiming noises.

Levi would have normally found the noise annoying, but since he was the creating it he had the means to control the sound to an extent. Letting his pale eyes wander to the mounted clock on the wall he let out a quick exhale from his mouth. The throbbing organ inside his chest made him feel like he ran a hard marathon. It was both painful yet, exhilarating that he never wanted the feeling to go away.

Scooting his chair back he stood up and fixed the chain he had around his neck the two dog tags were specifically made for himself alone. Clasping the two dog tag he never paid attention to the cross that laid next to it.

“Hey, Levi. You’re up.”

Levi quietly scooted the chair back in before he faced Mike who was holding on to a clipboard in one broad hand and a headset mouthpiece on the other side of his face. He was murmuring something into the mic just as when his green eyes meet his silent one.

“Yeah, alright.”

Mike merely side stepped out of the way to let Levi’s body through, despite Levi change in the height department he was still taller than him and Erwin combine.

“You seemed tense.”

The heavy drawl of Mike accent seemed to tickle the younger male ears,

“Ho, do I.”

Levi voice never changes it didn’t rise nor did it fall it was the pitch he used with everyone including Hanji. The only time he put any feel to his voice was when he was doing the cleaning and ordering everyone else to meet his ridicules high standards.

“Yeah, your scent is different now..”

Levi never glanced up to the side of him the two big body just walked side by side down the passageway. It wasn’t a surprise that Mike finds his scent different, the guy constantly sniffed anyone he finds intriguing. If a person smell good he give off that weird ass smirk that he was satisfied. If the smell had been bad than the guy was all feral and dislike that he would pointedly avoid the person or make that person seem less than they already are.

Mike was the perfect body guard especially when it came to sniffing out bad customers that would most likely ruin their business. He had a knack for seeing through people's bullshit that Mike was the personification of a lie detector in the flesh.

“Hmm.”

It was all that he had to say to before he climb up some stairs behind his own curtain that has yet to reveal him to the masses.

 

“Break a leg, Levi.”

“And you break a nose, Mike.”

It never failed to make that blonde smile before he was retreating from his guard duty, it wasn’t like Levi couldn’t defend himself. The man was highly skilled in hand to hand combat and was more than handy with a knife. Having seen Levi grew up in the street he was street smart that can fight dirty like no one has ever seen before. But, it was precisely why he was there to keep him from lifting a finger. The dark haired male never seems to hold back on the people he assaulted and to reduce Levi from meeting jail time. It was his job to protect the citizen from no matter how the situation came to be from Levi. Point. Blank. Period.

“Levi’s ready, open the curtain.”

The headset made a beep beep sound into his ear a young woman voice came through,

“Sure thing, Boss. Opening the curtain in t minus ten second.”

Mike smirked into the headset, already hearing the announcer give up a grand introduction to the Captain. Getting back onto the floor he couldn’t help, but find ‘him’ amongst the crowd, his golden gaze were cold and brilliant.

‘Wolf.’

Murmuring into the headset one more time he was making his way toward him and the blonde stared right back at him. His empty glass cast aside so his frontal profile was facing him, if that didn’t turn him on nothing would. The second he was in front of him the male who was the same age if not a little older got to his feet and pointed to a private room. It was all the reason he needed to know to follow him out. His stench drawn him in and kept him captivated that if he had animal ears and a tail it would have stood straight up and wag.

“Stop looking at my ass, Pup. I won’t give you a bone just yet.”

“But, I’ll get one soon, right.”

The blond wolf gave him a slow sly smile that lit him up like a football stage,

“Depends on how good this puppy can beg.”

Was the man replied and Mike couldn’t think of anything better to do than to show this old dog some new tricks.

“Won’t that be the other way around, Wolf.”

Wolf didn’t look back and Mike knew he was in for a treat if not a punishment for being cocky.

“Ha.”

***

Eren twirl the empty ice inside his glass his attention on another brunet who was happily talking to him as if he were the best thing that came inside this joint. The woman hair was a bit messy, but in a stylish way up into a ponytail. Her bright smile and animated eyes that was borderline manic had him smiling back at her. She was so strange that he couldn’t find it in himself to ignore her when she poured him another drink into his already melting ice.

“You know, that’s so cool that you can draw like you do. Hey can I keep this drawing?”

Eren glanced at the little doodle he made on a napkin and nodded,

“Sure. Go ahead, keep it.”

“Hehheh, yay oh yeah before I forget can I get your name and your number on it. I might want to get a tattoo myself someday.Although I know a friend who would definitely want to get one he had designed it himself, but he hasn’t found the right person to ink him right. Do you mind if I recommended you instead?”

Eren wolfish ear popped up and like any respectable business man he jumped on the chance for a new client. No matter who that person was or what they do he would welcome them with open arm so long it would pays his employee’s check and his pile of bills that weren’t getting any smaller than when he first started off as.

“That’s cool, I don’t mind.”

Eren scribbled his name slanted on the corner edge of the napkin with his work mobile underneath it. He slid the piece of inked out napkin back to her and he watched with appreciation at the way the woman handle his work. Instead of folding it up and sticking it into her pocket, she bagged it and stuck it on the fridge behind her. It was like she was preserving his art and making sure nothing happens to it.

‘Huh, now that’s interesting.’

He thought, before he could comment on it the announcer spoke over the newly dim music to announce some performance. Curiosity got the best of him when he turned in his seat, the light seem to dim down low casting eerie shadows everywhere while the main focus of the light flicker on and off rhythmically on one stage.

“Oh this one is going to be good.”

She said right into his ear, feeling startled at her closeness and the light breath she made in his ear he gave her his full attention. It took a considerate amount of will on his part to keep his blush and his perverted horniness from showing its ugly head.

“What is?”

“Watch and see. You don’t want to miss a second of this.”

The way she said that had Eren that much more curious.

‘What did you mean by that?’

Ever since he meet Hanji her meaning had been abstract from the get go. It shouldn’t have surprised him the way it did, but it did. Shifting his attention back on to the center stage . He took notice that he wasn’t the only one who stopped what they were doing to see what was going down there. The music started up and Eren had to sit up straighter to get a better look see from where he sat. It wasn’t like he was short or anything, but he wasn’t exactly tall either if he had to guess where he was in in the height department than he would be average at best or in terminology he was the middle man.

Eren was so into his head he jerked at the loud bass and the sudden in common light from out of no where. The curtain raised up without a hitch and Eren found himself looking up higher from where the curtain had started off at. The first thing he saw were the boots than some stylish looking baggy sweats on a pair of long legs. Those legs met up with a beautiful pair of pelvic bone and man did Eren had a thing for the deep v juncture between a males legs. That tattoo that rest above that man groin area only made him want to run in his fingers on it. If he was feeling particularly naughty he would have loved to lick him down and swallow him. But, the idea of casual sex was a no go especially since he didn’t know what the guy looked like from above.

Inch by inch he lifted his gaze up to take notice one hell of an impressive body. Those abs were all hard and define that was beautifully sculpture from  carved marbles, His skin was fair much paler than his darker skin.

Eren kept on looking up and up to meet the man chest he can tell there was another tattoo on his chest. For some reason he wanted to take a better look of him that he set his once full drink down the straw in his glass slanted off to the side. The ice in his cup was nearly gone at this point, Eren didn’t request another refill he was feeling pretty damn warm without the liquor going down his throat and into his vein.

Getting up he slowly he made sure his sense of balance was ok before he proceeded with the plan of getting closer. Not once did he notice Hanji looking at him with that weird smile of hers as she took his empty glass and cleaned it. She didn’t even request for him to pay his tab before he was vanishing amongst the crowd.

The closer Eren got the farther he felt like he was away from the man standing on top of the stage proudly. His dancing was nothing he had ever seen before, sure he knew he was dancing hip hop, the style he dished out on a silver platter was powerful, yet completely sensual. Eren had to do his own form of pushing through to get a better look and when he found just the right spot against pressed up bodies. He tilted his head back to see what was underneath the cap he was wearing. The cap had said Corporal on it, but he was hearing the spectator calling him Captain, either or the title seem to fit him like a perfect T. In at any case  Eren wouldn’t mind calling him one name or the other if it got him any where.

**  
**

 

Eren lips parted in a perfect little o as the Corporal got down in a squat his feet firmly planted as he rocked his hips from side to side his arm out as he rocked to the beat. The way he was working it did it for him because he wanted the Corporal to ride him like that, The control he had to draw people in was spellbinding. The second his cap was off and he knew he had gotten a socker punch to the groin area, because oh my god he was sexy. The blush that form on his cheeks when they made eye contact, or at least in his mind he thought they made contact had made him more than just breathless, but a bit light headed as well.

Heart pounding he thought he needed to go sit down, but the tall male stripped his jacket and came in his direction. The footwork was simply amazing and they way he moved his arm and made his body roll to get that chain popping had him wanting to put a hand to his forehead and swoon like some any other girl who was screaming and dropping to the ground like flies.

With them stepping back or being pushy, Eren manage to find his way up closer to the stage to be in the first few front rolls of people. If he had to guess he was either on the second to third row from the front, because now that his attention wasn’t squarely on the raven haired male.

  
He took interest to the other dancer who came out on the opposite side of the middle stage, they were in sync dancing by doing their own thing to bring out their own inner shine. It was fantastic, but not as captivating as the one he set his eyes out on earlier. With his gaze back to the center stage he didn’t realize that Corporal was now at the edge of the stage staring right at him. Eren quirked an eyebrow when he got down low and reached his hand out to him. He only assume it was him when his gaze were locked with his teal one.

Thoughtlessly he reached up for it, he had to loom over someone to do so, but he didn’t care when his bare hands meet his gloved one and the darker haired raven bent down to place a kiss to his knuckles. The wink he gave him afterward with that same expression had him put up the white battle flag and call it quit. He was just done point blank and period. This guy should be locked up for being so illegally hot that could send women uterus crashing and man balls exploding.

When he tugged his hand back he felt a little resistant on the other part, that he had to give him a shyful look of what he wanted. The man Corporal released his hand and got back to his feet before walking over to the stripper pole. His gloved hand grasp the bar while his other one that was bare grasp the edge of his sweat band.

Everything else was a blur because time had stopped for Eren in the most magical kind of way, call him girly for thinking that way, but what had just happen to him was simply out of this world. The man was the definition of cool and he knew it when he gave him side glances as if he was going to leave.

Eren couldn’t leave even if he wanted to he couldn’t move for two reason. One he couldn’t with all the mass body pushing up against him and two he didn’t want two he didn’t want to leave hoping he would get another chance at touching him.

Man oh man, Eren needed to get the delusion stick out of his ass he knew this was just fan services and he shouldn’t take this so seriously, but could anyone blame him. He might as well had been touched by the sex god cause all he could feel was the heat rushing to his groin that made it painful to be in his own skin.

God help them all.

 **  
** Eren wanted him and that was the only reason why he found the strength to fall back.

 


End file.
